


Sammy

by iseeangels



Series: Fandom Feels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeangels/pseuds/iseeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem for 2x21 when Sam dies for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Your see, I've developed this habit of writing "sonnets" to get the feels out whenever there is a major character death in my fandoms. This is from Dean's perspective. I've also written one for Sherlock if you wanna check that out. Its called Dear John. My friends send me "God DAMMIT Megs" messages whenever I send them my fandom poems. Hope you feel the same! See ya!

Sammy, you're more than just my brother

Only people we got is each other

Trying to keep us both on track

God, how I wish it had been me stabbed in the back

I'm sorry you're plagued by these freaky visions

And having to make such hard decisions

I call you bitch, you call me jerk

I'm just trying to make this work

So do your brother a favor,

And please...just stay here.

Dad can see us, cant he?

I hope you're with him.

I miss you, Sammy.


End file.
